villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabriel Moreno
Gabriel Moreno was the secondary antagonist of the 2002 Mexican telenovela "Entre el amor y el odio" (Spanish for "Between Love and Hatred"). He was portrayed by Luis Roberto Guzmán. Story At starting the story, Gabriel was a noble young man, but started fighting in street fights for get money unbeknownst to his family (composed by María Magdalena (mother), Rebecca (aunt), José Alfredo (younger brother) and Rodolfo (father)), at starting meets Marcial Andrade, an older friend of Rodolfo who quickly wins Gabriel and Jose Alfredo's trust with lies and cheatings and Marcial knows about Gabriel's fighting secret. He was a man who supported and loved his younger brother José Alfredo, was united as one until a family secret who María Magdalena and Rodolfo saved more for 20 years, one of their sons are not son of María Magdalena who shocked Gabriel, and then suspected of Rosalía (a Cabaret mature woman who lost their son years ago when was a baby) and Gabriel turned into dark side surges when in a street fight imprudently takes an criminal called "El Tractor" ended with several injuries who left him in a comatose state and the police discovered him and María Magdalena and Rebecca discovered Gabriel's darkest secret, and later El Tractor dies and Gabriel goes to jail taking hate to José Alfredo who thinked that he was "adopted", and for save him María Magdalena makes believe Rosalía who José Alfredo was their son and moved him to their house to save him from Gabriel's new hate against him. Later who was a free man again becomes more agressive, rebelious and returned to street fights and changes their life to a simple man to a liar social guy with Marcial as an only friend who he can trust, after his release entered to Octavio Villareal (the main protagonist of the Telenovela)'s social circle and knows an a photographer called Juliana Valencia, who at the time was in love with her and with lies convenced Juliana who Gabriel was "a extreme sportsman" and their family was a social class and skip their real life for Juliana and their love becomed to real for him saving him for their demons, and their married without knowledge or consentment or Gabriel and Juliana families. The Things was going to bad to worst for Gabriel’s real circle due to he approached Fuensanta (José Alfredo’s girlfriend) and raped her and later she gives to birth a baby girl called María Guadalupe, who Gabriel unknowns of her existence and left María Magdalena’s home for stay with Juliana and his fake new social world. But their relationship turned down when Rebecca was going to search Gabriel and this makes her their "employee" when in real the secret of Gabriel's real mother revealed when the Gabriel's real mother was Rebecca (25 or 30s years ago she had a wrong adventure with Rodolfo and later she was pregnant), then Juliana discovers Gabriel's real life and she rejects him because Gabriel lied her and she prometed her to never had lies between they two because Juliana's father, Rogelio had a strong dissaproval to Juliana's secret weeding and Juliana wanted their father and mother Lucila away for their life, and Lucila (who wanted kill Rogelio to take their fortune) failed herself when Cayetana (Frida's aunt (main female antagonist), and Rosalía's younger sister) taked the poisoned juice and gived to Lucila killing her coming to Miami. After Juliana breaked up, Gabriel tried to suicide and after a street fight, Juliana saves him and reconciliates. Some years later, Juliana and Gabriel love relationship becomes more "honest" due to Juliana’s influence over Gabriel and retired from the street fights, but Marcial who needed money Gabriel returns to street fights with too failure experimenting his first near-death experience, feeling who Marcial betrayed him and wanted change for their evil acts, including with José Alfredo, but Juliana discovers who Rebecca was Gabriel’s real mother and Juliana broke up with Gabriel again leaving him alone again. But Gabriel's real Swan Song goes to after María Magdalena and Marcial separation, Gabriel discovers Marcial’s tapes and his recorder with his darkest secrets revealing Marcial’s true persona, and Marcial sends Tobías and El Ratón to found the tapes and they corners Fuensanta and María Guadalupe when Tobías and Ratón was appear to rape Fuensanta, Gabriel defends her from their attacks but doe’s Gabriel injuries from their latest lethal beating he can’t defend himself from their attacks and later from a little fight Gabriel’s final success when Tobías stabbed him with a knife sevenfold and dying but not before telling all that forgive him for their acts, including rape Fuensanta, and Juliana finally forgives him for their lies and finally dies, leaving Juliana pregnant for him. Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Sadomasochists Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Deceased